Problem: If $a>0$ and $b>0,$ a new operation $\nabla$ is defined as follows: $$a \nabla b = \dfrac{a + b}{1 + ab}.$$For example, $$3 \nabla 6 = \frac{3 + 6}{1 + 3 \times 6} = \frac{9}{19}.$$Calculate $2 \nabla 5.$
Solution: Evaluating, $$2 \nabla 5 = \dfrac{2 + 5}{1 + 2 \times 5} = \boxed{\frac{7}{11}}.$$